<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent of Your Smile by ShanniePie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697898">The Scent of Your Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanniePie/pseuds/ShanniePie'>ShanniePie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Matchmaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanniePie/pseuds/ShanniePie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha-Omega Relations agency has existed for many millennia for one purpose: to help manage and unite alphas and omegas throughout all layers of Devildom to create lasting relationships as mates.</p><p>Diavolo has a duty to scent for an omega every 250 years. After many attempts, he has nearly given up, until he scents the perfect mate. Shannon is a harpy who has never been able to catch the attention of an alpha before, due to her weak omega scent. With a letter and a trip to main Devildom, her life is about to flip on its head.</p><p>---</p><p>Currently rated M until explicit content is added, please be aware that this rating will eventually change!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Original Character, Diavolo/Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent of Your Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How many of them are left?”</p><p>Barbatos quirked a brow at the sullen tone Diavolo had taken on with his question. “We’re hardly halfway through, Young Master. Now, smell this one.”</p><p>Diavolo sniffed at the offered vial and shook his head, waving his hand to dismiss it. “I’m going to go nose blind soon. Exactly how many are left?”</p><p>“Eighty-six.”</p><p>Diavolo groaned, pinching his brow between thumb and forefinger. “Are you certain we can’t make a request to extend through tomorrow?”</p><p>“You may be the Prince of Devildom, but even you fall under the agency’s timelines. Smell.”</p><p>He scrunched his nose and waved it off before it came remotely close to his face. Barbatos screwed the lid back on and set it back inside the cushioned safety box that held a hundred vials, each one labelled with a seven digit number. They were small, only containing a cotton swab inside. Despite their size and contents, each swab had been scented within the last decade by an omega. As an omega himself, Barbatos wasn’t particularly bothered, but he knew that as an alpha, Diavolo was likely overwhelmed by the cacophony of scents he’d been forced to smell over the last hour.</p><p>Removing the lid from the next in line, he held it out. “We’ll take a short break after this box is complete.”</p><p>Diavolo’s look of relief was short-lived as he caught the next scent and shook his head with a grimace.</p><p>------</p><p>After a break for tea and a walk outside, Diavolo was dreading sitting at his desk to finish his task to scent for an omega. He knew it was his duty to scent for one every quarter millennia, but after so many failures before, the only thing he looked forward to was sitting in his room with a glass of demonus and reading a book. Hells, he’d prefer paperwork for R.A.D. over this.</p><p>The Alpha-Omega Relations agency had been around for as long as he could remember and they didn’t let anyone distract them from their schedules or their deadlines. He had already upset them by pushing back the scenting as much as he could this week. The boxes containing the anonymous collection of omega samples were to be picked up that evening and returned to the agency for whichever poor alpha was subjected to the scenting procedure next.</p><p>Rolling his shoulders, he entered his study and found Barbatos waiting for him, the next box opened and the first vial prepared. His loyal servant would give him more than a small chewing out if he even thought about skipping the rest and calling it a day. He was to scent every last one of them if he had to. It was his duty.</p><p>The moment he sat in his chair, he was smelling each vial offered him again. The scents rolled around in his head and sat cloying in his nostrils. Some were barely noticeable, some were utterly terrible, some were almost clinical or acrid, and the omegas that had been close to their heat at the time their scent was obtained had him shifting in his chair with discomfort.</p><p>“Can we take a break?”</p><p>“You just started. Smell.”</p><p>He was beginning to get a headache, the short walk outside not enough time to truly give him a respite from all the scents that were beginning to sap his energy away. Maybe instead of sitting by himself tonight, he’d invite Lucifer over for a drink. Vent about how terrible this scenting had gone. Or maybe he’d go out to eat, get something delicious that would help clean his palette from--</p><p>The aching cloud that had begun to set in his head was sharply sliced through, forced to dissipate until he only had one thought remaining.</p><p>
  <i>Omega</i>
</p><p>When had he started to purr? He moved his hand to his chest to feel the last of the vibrations as he cleared his throat to stop them. He stared at the vial in Barbatos’ hands. It was not visually different from the others he’d been scenting all afternoon. Yet it had barely been opened and he was alert of the scent. Almost painfully aware that this was <i>his</i> omega.</p><p>Barbatos caught Diavolo’s focus and Diavolo was almost offended at the rare semi-smile on his face.</p><p>“Smell something you like, Young Master?”</p><p>“Give it to me.”</p><p>Barbatos acquiesced and reminded Diavolo to be careful with it as it was snatched up. Diavolo brought it close, taking a deep whiff. It was sunshine and petrichor and something he couldn’t identify but had his heart soaring and his glands itching and his clothes feeling far too tight.</p><p>What would they feel like? How would they say his name? What would they taste like? What would they sound like when he bit into their mating gland?</p><p><i>Hells</i>, he'd only scented this omega less than a minute ago and he was already imagining them mating. He shook his head and realized Barbatos had asked him a question.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Barbatos glanced at him with a knowing smile before looking back at his D.D.D. "What's the number on the sample?"</p><p>Diavolo turned it over in his hand until he could see the label clearly.</p><p>1764002.</p><p><i>His</i> 1764002.</p><p>------</p><p>"Letter for you."</p><p>Shannon had barely crossed the threshold into her shared apartment when an envelope was thrust into her face, the letters blurring together as she attempted to focus her vision.</p><p>"It's from the A.O.R.!" Diedra said, practically squealing with excitement.</p><p>Shannon frowned as she took the letter and kicked off her shoes. "Has it already been ten years?"</p><p>"No, it's been seven, which means…" she drew out the last word and rolled her hands dramatically, waiting for Shannon to finish. When she didn't, Diedra sighed before bursting into another large grin. "You must have been chosen to meet an alpha! What if it’s a rich man? Ooh, ooh! Or a glamorous woman? Shan, open it, open it!"</p><p>"Calm down, let me--hey!"</p><p>"There. Your purse is away, you're home, sit down on the couch and <i>open it.</i>"</p><p>Grumbling about her unceremoniously tossed bag, Shannon let herself be dragged behind her friend to the living room. Plopping themselves down on the couch, she broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the creamy parchment inside.</p><p>"They probably need me to send in another sample. You know how weak my scent is, they've requested it between the regular schedule before."</p><p>Diedra tossed her long purple hair over her shoulder and sniffed haughtily. "You're really no fun, you know that?"</p><p>"It's been over two hundred years of disappointment, Dee." A sympathetic sigh was her only response, but Diedra still looked at the letter intently. Deciding to humor her this once, Shannon continued. "It is true that this isn't normal timing though, so maybe--"</p><p>"Just open it already."</p><p>Carefully unfolding the crisp parchment, she began to read it out loud.</p><p>"Shannon,</p><p>We request your presence at the Alpha-Omega Relations headquarters in Main Devildom. We are proud to inform you that <i>you have been selected by an alpha--</i>"</p><p>She was interrupted by Diedra's delighted scream and was pulled up into an impromptu dance.</p><p>"You did it! You! Did! It!"</p><p>She couldn't help but laugh as Diedra pulled her in from a spin to give her a tight hug. Her stomach was full of butterflies and everything felt surreal.</p><p>"Hold on, I didn't finish reading it!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay."</p><p>Shannon was nestled back down and she picked up the page from the floor.</p><p>"...selected by an alpha--<i>shh, I know</i>--and we require you to conduct further testing…?" She trailed off and read the rest of the letter to herself, her smile slowly fading away. "This seems odd. Usually they set up a date and time for the first meeting, don't they?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"They're a matchmaking agency when you break it down. I haven't heard of anybody having to go through additional testing before. They have all my info from when I submit my updated documents to them each--wait, hold on."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She scrambled for the envelope to view the post stamp in the corner. "This was postmarked on Thursday...oh. Oh no, oh no, oh shit."</p><p>"<i>What?</i>"</p><p>Shannon jumped to her feet again in a panic, running the fingers of her spare hand back through her short hair in panic. "I have to be there by a week from the mail date or they take it as an absentee! I have to get through four layers to make it to Main Devildom. I only have two days to get there! <i>Shit!</i>"</p><p>"I'll pack your bag!" Diedra was already halfway to Shannon’s room. "Go book your tickets! Hope you got some good sleep last night, because you're not getting any for the next few days!"</p><p>------</p><p>The agency building was impossible to miss, even to someone unfamiliar with this layer of Devildom. It was tall and modern, belying the agency’s thousands of years of existence. The ebony exterior glowed in the low lighting of the streets and blended with the Devildom sky at the top. Bright silver lettering above the doors seemed to sparkle. <i>Alpha-Omega Relations.</i></p><p>Shannon stood in front of the large glass doors. She was a mix of emotions as she stared inside the nearly empty lobby. Ornery from the shifts in altitude and pressure from travelling twice as fast between layers than advised. Exhaustion from lack of sleep and constant travel. Stress, though that was fading away into nervousness now that she was finally here. If she was any less anxious, she might have been hungry, but her stomach had stopped complaining halfway through her trip. But she had made it. Only a few hours remained until the office closed.</p><p>Shifting the straps of her backpack, she took a deep breath and entered the building. It was cooler inside, feeling much like her home layer. It was strange how something so simple could help ease her stress levels.</p><p>“May I help you?”</p><p>Shannon turned to the woman behind the front entry desk and stepped closer. “I was summoned here for some testing?”</p><p>“Do you have your case number?”</p><p>Shannon pulled the letter from her pants pocket and handed it over. She was mildly embarrassed to see just how weak the parchment had become at the creases with her constant opening and refolding the paper. She had read the letter an innumerable amount of times over the last two days. After waiting for so long for this letter to arrive, to tell her she had been chosen by an alpha, it still didn’t feel quite <i>real</i>.</p><p>The woman slid the letter back to her after typing on her computer. “Please verify your year of birth.”</p><p>“1764.”</p><p>“And the year of presenting?”</p><p>“1783.”</p><p>The woman pulled out a clipboard with a sheet of paper. “Please fill this out and we’ll have someone get with you shortly.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Shannon took the offered clipboard and pen and settled into one of the chairs nearby. Scanning over the page, it seemed to be a typical medical sheet, though there were a few questions out of the ordinary, such as which brand of suppressant she used and the last time she had had a birth control shot.</p><p>After she filled the form and returned it to the desk, she sat back down and waited for whoever was going to be doing whatever it was they needed from her. The lack of information was frustrating and to stave off her creeping impatience, she powered her D.D.D. on and caught up on all the missed texts from Diedra, responding to let her know that she had made it in time and would keep her updated when she had more information to give. She was browsing Devilgram when the clacking of heeled shoes on tile approached from one of the branching hallways beside her.</p><p>Looking up, she met eyes with a striking woman, her long black hair pulled back into a harsh ponytail and makeup highlighting her red eyes perfectly, with red lipstick to match. She was dressed in a floral button-up tucked into a black pencil skirt.</p><p>“Shannon,” she stated as she came to a stop near her chair. “My name is Arielle. Please come with me.”</p><p>Scrambling to her feet, Shannon picked up her backpack where she had set it on the floor next to the chair.</p><p>“Please leave your belongings with Ms. Tressa.”</p><p>Shannon turned to see that the woman behind the desk was already at her side to take her bag. After a moment of hesitation, she handed it over to her and hurried to follow Arielle where she had already started to walk away.</p><p>The halls were quiet but for their footsteps and Arielle led the two of them to a stop in front of an elevator. Pressing the button to go up, the doors opened immediately and Arielle stepped in first, waiting for Shannon to come inside with her before pressing the button for floor 42.</p><p>“I’m glad you made it here today,” Arielle said once the doors closed. “We were worried you wouldn’t show.”</p><p>Shannon jumped a little when Arielle spoke. She had wondered if they would be going to wherever they were going in complete silence.</p><p>“I apologize, I only got the letter on Monday and I live in the fourth layer. I came as quickly as I could.”</p><p>Arielle hummed, but Shannon wasn’t sure what tone it was meant to express. Were they upset with her? Maybe they really weren’t wanting her to show up? Or maybe--</p><p>“I’ll need to speak with Melba, it should have been sent via teleportation.” She gave Shannon a wan smile. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”</p><p>Shannon blinked. Teleportation? It would have arrived the same day if that had been the case. She would have had plenty of time to get here. Teleportation though...that was a very expensive form of mail. Did they really need her to come here so badly?</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted again as the elevator doors opened. Arielle stepped out and Shannon followed behind. Looking at the paintings on the walls and the hints of machinery inside rooms, she wondered what exactly they were going to be doing to her.</p><p>Stopping in front of a closed door, Arielle opened it and let Shannon walk in first. A slim laptop stood open at the desk inside and Arielle closed the door behind them to sit in front of it, rolling a finger along the fingerprint pad to unlock it.</p><p>The room was cozy compared to the modern design of the rest of the building. There were several plants spread through the room and the chairs inside were worn but looked comfortable. A bookshelf stood behind the small desk, filled with educational textbooks and knick-knacks.</p><p>The best part of the room was the smell. Shannon sat down across from Arielle and tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. It smelled of cocoa, clove and pomegranate. She didn’t see any potpourri, a diffuser, or anything else obvious, but it soothed her anxious thoughts and perked up her mood.</p><p>“I’m sure you have a lot of questions for me, but I hope you don’t mind if I ask you a few first?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Shannon said, turning her attention to the woman in front of her.</p><p>“You marked that you take Omega-G as your suppressant? Is there a reason behind that? It’s a very weak suppressant.”</p><p>It wasn’t an expected start to the conversation and Shannon opened and closed her mouth.</p><p>
  <i>“You’re barely even an omega.”</i>
</p><p>The memory came unbidden and she took a deep breath, allowing the smell of the room to relax her again. “It was doctor recommended. I...don’t really have a strong scent, to be honest. I haven’t really needed anything stronger than that.”</p><p>Arielle nodded and looked back at her computer. “You presented about 240 years ago, do you have a regular heat cycle?”</p><p>“Yes. Since my suppressant is weak, I have it about every eight years.”</p><p>“So you’ll be having your next one a few years from now?”</p><p>“Yes, three or so.”</p><p>“How do you usually handle your heats?” At Shannon’s hesitancy to answer, Arielle gave her another small smile. “I know it’s an uncomfortable question but we would like to know.”</p><p>“It is a bit personal, yeah.” Gathering herself, she took another deep breath and sighed. “I usually handle it on my own, with a friend checking on me. I’ve had a beta bedmate before for a couple of them.”</p><p>“So you haven’t had an alpha partner before?”</p><p>“No, ma’am.”</p><p>It didn’t have to be said, really. With her weak scent and her suppressant masking what little was left, she had never caught the attention of an alpha before. Pathetic, really.</p><p>After a few more clarifying questions, Arielle sat back and crossed one leg over the other. “That’s all that I have for you immediately. We’ll be taking a scent sample from you before you go.” She examined Shannon’s face and continued. “I’m sure I know what your question for me will be. Why all the extra steps, yes?” With Shannon’s nod, she continued. “I’ll be blunt with you. This is a very high profile alpha who selected your scent. With cases like these, we take extra precautions before introducing both alpha and omega together.”</p><p>Shannon straightened in her chair in surprise. “Wh-what?”</p><p>“We’ll be analyzing your scents together to find your biological compatibility. It should only take a few days to get the results back. The alpha has already covered the cost for your stay in a nearby hotel. We’ll give you a call when it’s completed and have you come back in for the next step.”</p><p>“I don’t want to put anybody out, I can pay for my own stay somewhere,” Shannon said, lifting her hands in refusal.</p><p>Arielle lifted a brow and smiled. “It’s already paid for. Trust me, you aren’t putting anybody out. I’ve already had Ms. Tressa send your bag to the hotel room.”</p><p>Effectively trapped, Shannon bit back the urge to insist further.</p><p>“Now, let’s get that sample and we’ll have you escorted to the hotel.” Arielle locked her computer and stood.</p><p>Shannon followed suit and looked around the room one last time.</p><p>“You seemed to be distracted by something while we talked, Is the decor not to your liking?”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry, it’s very nice. There’s just...I really like the smell of whatever air freshener you have in here. Do you know what it’s called? I’d like to get some for myself.”</p><p>Arielle paused before her lips turned up into a pleased grin. Opening a drawer in her desk, she pulled out a small vial with a simple cotton ball inside. The smell grew stronger now that it was out in the open and Shannon stared at it wide-eyed with shock, both in recognition of what it was as well as true surprise at her body’s reaction, beginning to become aroused by the muted scent.</p><p>“That would be your alpha, Shannon.”</p><p>------</p><p>A steamy shower had Shannon feeling like a proper demon again. She hummed to herself as she exited the hotel bathroom and sat on the bed, unplugging and turning on her phone where it had been charging on the bedside table. Examining the flood of notifications, she grimaced at the numerous missed calls and texts from Diedra. She hadn’t had time to message her before her phone had died on the drive to the hotel and cleaning up after her near 48 hours of constant travel was an ever growing need.</p><p>Pressing the callback button, she wasn’t surprised that Diedra picked up before the first ring had finished.</p><p>“Is everything okay? You’re in a safe spot? What did they tell you? Did you meet with the alpha already?”</p><p>“Slow down,” Shannon said with a laugh. “Yes, everything is alright. They took another sample of my scent to do some further biological testing against the alpha’s. I’m currently at a hotel, the alpha provided a room for me.”</p><p>“What alpha behavior.” It was a line the two of them had said many times to each other, but one of the rare times it was a compliment. “So you didn’t meet with them then? That sucks. Is the room nice, at least?”</p><p>Shannon hesitated, but she knew she would have to give in to her friend eventually. “It’s at Seventh Hell Resort,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Holy shit! The Seventh Hell Resort? This alpha must be <i>loaded!</i>” Shannon winced at the astonished screech that seemed to pierce her head from ear to ear. “What’s the room like? Do they actually have those private pools outside the room? Oh, or those steam rooms in the bathroom? Send me pictures or I’ll fly over there right now and take a look for myself!”</p><p>“I will send you so many pictures, it will feel like you’re here yourself.”</p><p>“You’re the best!” Diedra was quiet for a moment and her tone went back to normal as she started to speak again. “So it’s a high profile alpha?”</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” Shannon said, trying to lift the mood.</p><p>“Of course I am, it’s in our nature to be jealous. But that’s beside the point. I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“Shan, you know what those alphas are like and <i>I</i> know <i>you</i> know what those pairings with omegas can be like.”</p><p>Shannon opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again when nothing came to her. She hadn’t even thought about it, having been so caught up in the rush from place to place. Headlines and covers on rag mags sprung up in her memory. Omegas being cheated on, or used only to carry children. News reports of omegas nearly beaten to death in an alpha’s rage but not willing to leave because they were mated. There was very rarely a famous alpha who didn’t have some kind of dirty past when omegas were slipped into the mix.</p><p>She rubbed her arm with her free hand to stave off her sudden chill. “This one seems different, Dee. And I know how to protect myself--<i>I do</i>,” she emphasized at the questioning hum. “I still have a few years before we can be truly mated, so if something smells off or if the red flags are waving, I’ll cut loose and fly myself back home.”</p><p>“How can you tell this one is different from any of the others? Not to be rude, but you haven’t necessarily had much luck when it comes to alphas…”</p><p>“I doubt any old alpha would put a mere potential mate in a hotel like this unless they were serious about it. And their smell is...Dee, it’s hard to describe.”</p><p>“Oh my <i>hell</i>, you got to smell them? How’d that happen?”</p><p>“They had a sample for me to scent. Dee, it smells like...like <i>home</i>.” Even thinking of the scent again had her nerves relaxing. “I think the alpha is a male, though I could be wrong.” A knock on the door interrupted her and she slipped off the bed covers. “Someone’s here, so I have to go. Can I give you a video tour in a bit?”</p><p>“Yes, please! Bye!”</p><p>“See ya.”</p><p>Shannon tucked her phone in her pocket and walked across the room to the door. Opening it, she blinked at the man who waited for her. He had a calming demeanor and wore a traditional tailcoat suit. His hair was black with a touch of teal fringing one side of his bangs. Behind him was a cart loaded with a variety of covered plates.</p><p>“Your dinner, miss.”</p><p>“I didn’t order anything,” Shannon said nervously. She had been planning on heading over to the nearest AkuDonald’s for something in a few hours. She didn’t want to imagine how expensive room service would be here and she felt bad enough as it was that the hotel room was being paid for by someone else.</p><p>The man gave her a small smile and bent into a short bow. “I insist.”</p><p>With his movement came the faintest smell and she stiffened. This man wasn’t an alpha, but he carried a bit of <i>that</i> scent, just enough for her to pick up. This man had been in contact with the alpha? She stepped aside to allow him inside and the man smoothly pushed the cart inside the room.</p><p>He was about to turn and leave and she would have let him go if he hadn’t met her gaze again.</p><p>“Did…<i>he</i> send you here?” She hazarded her guess and the man seemed to be a bit surprised before he smoothed his expression once more.</p><p>“Enjoy your meal, miss.”</p><p>------</p><p>Days had passed since he had last had an update on his omega and Diavolo was beginning to get distracted, much to Lucifer’s amusement and frustration. Since he was notified that his omega had arrived, it had taken all his willpower to keep from going to their hotel room himself. He was only placated for a day when he had Barbatos go there instead, grilling him with questions upon his return and leaving with even more than he started with as his servant didn’t directly answer any of them.</p><p>Diavolo quelled the rise and fall of his leg as he sat at his desk, knowing how much it annoyed Lucifer when he bounced his leg. Stopping that movement only had him tapping his pen against his desk instead. After a few minutes, Lucifer let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Diavolo, do you need to take a walk around the building?”</p><p>“I need to finish this paperwork.” If he didn’t want to feel Barbatos’ wrath for the third day in a row, he needed to complete his daily tasks. It shouldn’t be this difficult to drown himself in work to keep his mind from how much he wanted to scent his omega again.</p><p>Diavolo turned the pages of a report without reading it, signing the bottom.</p><p>“You’re approving the Monster Fair this year?”</p><p>Jumping in shock, Diavolo looked at the first page of the document again and sighed, scribbling out his signature. “Must they send me a new request every week?”</p><p>“I think they want to see a spectacle like the Lotan incident again,” Lucifer said with a hum.</p><p>Turning to another document, Diavolo found himself staring out the window instead. It didn’t face the hotel his omega was staying at, but he could imagine what they were doing there. It was the best that grimm could buy and he hoped they were enjoying themselves until he could pamper them himself.</p><p>“--volo?”</p><p>“Hmm?” He was shaken from his thoughts both by Lucifer calling to him and the ringtone of his D.D.D. Picking it up, he jumped to his feet, answering it as quickly as his swiping thumb would allow. “Hello!”</p><p>“Hello, Lord Diavolo. This is Arielle with Alpha-Omega Relations.”</p><p>"What did you find out?" He knew he sounded desperate, but he couldn't find it in him to care.</p><p>"We just finished getting the results from the tests. We ran them a few times to make sure everything was accurate."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"The two of you are biologically compatible as mates. To the highest degree, actually. We haven't seen a match above 99% in several centuries. Colloquially, we could call the two of you soulmates."</p><p>Diavolo's heart raced and his mouth dried and while it surprised him in the moment, his instincts preened with the knowledge that he had waited in order to find the perfect mate.</p><p>"Would you like to meet her, Lord Diavolo?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>